metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Best Boss Fight MGS3
Which Boss fight in MGS3 Snake Eater was the best? Opinions? P.S. I'm not sure how to create a poll for the bosses so could someone help out? Thanks! :) BennyTatz Which Boss fight in MGS3 Snake Eater was the best? Ocelot Unit Ocelot The Pain The Fear The End The Fury The Sorrow Colonel Volgin The Shagohod The Boss They were all too easy Comments Ocelot Unit This is one of the best battles for replaying. It's one I went through and tried to improve my time on it. there are so many ways that it can be completed. It also doesn't take that long to complete. Would like to have my trusty m37 though --Drawde83 19:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) The End I like how his battle requires a lot more strategy. You have to use a lot of different tactics to track him as they don't always work (batteries running out on nvg, rain killing footprints). When you've just about taken him out he can regenerate. The most fun/tension I've had playing his game was when I ran past him once and my friends could see him but I couldn't :-) --Drawde83 19:07, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, The End battle is quite unique. It's like cat and mouse in a huge area. The most satisfying thing is sneaking up right behind him with a shotgun! Crying Wolf battle was similar but nowhere near as fun. --Bluerock 22:53, March 3, 2010 (UTC) The amount of strategy and planning needed for The End is truly unique. Especially with all the camouflages at your disposal. Definitely The End. BennyTatz 12:15, March 4, 2010 (UTC) The End is my favorite boss by far. I'll never forget how I felt the first time I faced him. "He could be anywhere," I thought, "He could be watching me right now!" lol. I was low crawling like everywhere and using my binos before I remembered about the directional mic. I've always wanted to see a good sniper on sniper game ever since I tried to create my own with a friend using R6: Rogue Spear back in the day, so this was a very awesome boss fight for me. Capping him on the docks beforehand to skip him would be a travesty on my playthroughs. Side-note: I passed up the opportunity to get my own Mosin-Nagant at a gun show a while back. Mistake. Andrewboza 16:27, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Colonel Volgin he's great until you manage to take him out with only a shotgun in under a minute. --Drawde83 19:07, March 3, 2010 (UTC) In this fight Volgin uses a lot more hand to hand and you're restricted in how you use your weapons. This fight would have been better if you had CQC counters like in the battle with The Boss. --Drawde83 22:45, March 3, 2010 (UTC) The Boss ok it was cool that this battle used CQC and camouflage(although I found CQC required a lot of luck). The end of it was very emotional too. So What did other people like about it--Drawde83 19:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) The Boss's battle is so amazing, and I love trying to take her down with CQC, makes me think thats how the real Big Boss would have done it. The gameplay is great, but the emotinal experiance is what made it the best.